Frostbite
by john.vallis
Summary: The 12th Doctor and Clara decide to visit Siberia in the year 2095 and find more than a strong chill in the air...
1. Chapter 1

1.

Across the TARDIS console, upon the psychic circuitry, Clara's phone illuminated and in turn vibrated three times. The Doctor tried to ignore the slow shuffle of the device and focus on a map filled monitor but he could not. His eyes darted and as soon as he could read the name _Danny_ across the screen his face turned. It was true he could ignore the message but it was also true he didn't really care what the soldier had deemed so important to say to a woman currently hurtling through the fourth dimension on her way to endless wonder. _ Probably out of milk_– he thought. The Doctor reached into his pocket, pulled out the sonic, pointed it at the phone and proceeded to delete the message. Milk was not important at the moment. He was.

"You said cold yeah?" Clara called from behind the console room door which unbeknownst to The Doctor was slightly ajar.

"Depends on the season." The Doctor smiled to himself.

"If your tone were anything to go by, it would appear we are heading for something quite frosty." Clara opened the door and revealed her choice of a pure white fur skin coat with matching hat and boots. She glided down the stairs and twirled.

"No need for the show, I've seen it all before."

"Okay, I've no need for Mr Grumpy so tell me what's up." Clara went to the console and grabbed her phone.

"Why are you always on that thing? It's all I can do but show you that The Moon is an egg to keep you off it."

"Someone's jealous." Clara locked the phone and put it back down on the console. "Maybe if you were nicer someone would text you once in a while."

"I have enough trouble with The TARDIS receiving calls nowadays before I ask her to let a text message through." The Doctor flipped a rather large switch. "We're here." The monitor flashed from a map to a live feed of The TARDIS' exterior. A pure white image filled the screen. "Siberia – 2095." The Doctor ran to open The TARDIS door but was stopped by Clara;

"And you're not going to put a coat on?"

"No." The Doctor tapped his chest. "Nanothermic Vest and Long Johns." Clara ignored The Doctor's wide smile and put her phone in her coat pocket as he opened the door casting The Doctor into silhouette.

"And your face?"

"Eyebrows." He shouted out into the white abyss.

The light flooded Clara's vision as she lost focus on The Doctor's frame as he stepped outside. _He hadn't even considered gloves with actual fingers_.

"Come on – you're not checking that phone again are you?" The Doctor cried out towards the open TARDIS door. "If you'd prefer to go somewhere warm I'd understand." The Doctor kicked the snow around his feet and surveyed his surroundings. "Barbados perhaps, maybe Japan – the planet mind you, not the country maybe…" Clara emerged from The TARDIS. "Maybe over there." The Doctor stopped his kicking and allowed his eyes to focus, Clara ambled to his side and the pair, as if they were obelisks in the snow, stared ahead at the great metallic tower erupting and emerging at great speed from the ground before their very eyes.

"Not what I expected but it'll do." Clara took a few steps towards the structure which now stood only fifty foot from them. "And do they have central heating?" The Doctor pushed past Clara and ran towards the column, Clara tried to keep pace with the old man but he was speedy for his 2000 years. "It's like Christmas morning every-day with you."

The Doctor stopped a foot from the metallic frame of the tower which now stood at at least one hundred foot and held out his hand. He carefully pressed a finger against the wall and sighed. With his other hand he beckoned a now waltzing Clara towards him.

"This wall is tepid." The Doctor took out his pocket watch.

"Okay – do you want me to ring the boiler man?" Clara smirked. She too reached out as she approached the structure and felt the mild warmth of what looked like to her to be iron. The Doctor took a sharp intake of breath and exhaled slowly whilst. "It must be heated; otherwise it would have been pretty stupid for the both of us to stick our hands to it."

"Yes…" Said The Doctor "And it's getting warmer." The Doctor threw his watch back into his pocket and put his ear to the structure. "Heavy repetitive noises."

"Machinery?"

"No." The Doctor moved his face away from the warming iron. "Footsteps."

The Doctor grabbed Clara and pulled her back from the nine foot recess which carved itself across the metal with a fine blue light. It quickly became apparent the recess was a door as it slid with an elegant hiss to reveal what Clara could only describe as a beautiful giant.

Stood before The Doctor and Clara was a creature at least eight foot in height. It's frame was delicate and trim, it's skeletal legs ever so slightly bowed at the suggestion of a knee and a smooth curve of hip which joined equally slight torso. It's arms hung long and slender and it's curved head rode high upon a thin neck. The aura of blue light behind the being shimmered off of it's pearlescent skin and reflected in it's dark green eyes.

The Doctor turned to Clara, who had a firm grip on his arm, with a smile.

"It's okay I've got this." He grinned to his companion. The Doctor stepped forward and held out his hand. "Hello, I'm The Doctor." The being reached out it's own elongated fingers and paused.

"You are not like me." Said the tall stranger with a deep gravel like tone. "I was expecting someone taller." The being looked The Doctor up and down and looked across to Clara. "I am Resiem of Andhera. You are human." Resiem shook The Doctor's hand.

"Well at first glance I am but trust me I'm far more _interesting _than her." The Doctor beckoned Clara forward. "Can we come in?"

"I see no harm." Resiem turned it's back to the time travellers and stepped back into the tower.

"Doctor, I assume you've met an Andhere…"

"Andheran."

"Andheran, before."

"Yes. Nothing to worry about they're mostly harmless." The Doctor stepped out towards the blue doorway. "Like humans just less judgmental."

"And why is it here – in the middle of nowhere, out in the snow?"

"_Maybe_ she is on holiday. _Maybe_ she is a sculptor searching for a new medium. _Maybe_ she got lost looking for an interstellar Post Office. Or _maybe_ Clara, I've heard about as much about what she is doing here as you have." The Doctor turned his smile to a grimace as he took out the sonic screwdriver as he stepped through the door and started to examine the structure in more detail. Clara hesitantly stepped towards the door and laid her hand upon what she would usually call the frame. The Doctor's footsteps grew silent as Clara took a precocious step into the belly of the beast.

"This ship was not built for long haul journeys." Shouted The Doctor down the corridor towards Clara, who had only just regained total vision and focus after the crisp white expanse outside the craft. "It looks like a leisure cruiser built for hopping to and from a moon or satellite." The Doctor turned, pointed his sonic and shouted towards the direction Resiem had wandered. "What are you doing this far from home?"

There was no response.

"Come on Clara stop dawdling and let's go see the main event." The Doctor ran down the corridor and left Clara stood in bemusement at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

2.

The interior of the ship was like nothing The Doctor had ever shown Clara before. The machinery The Doctor had scanned was sleek, refined and constructed of a metal which irradiated a blue glow. A pulse of light flew up and down the corridor as if it were a heartbeat and the equipment seemed to ebb and flow with a surge of power the light carried with it. Upon the ceiling a fine collection of organically twined silicon cables thread themselves around curved rivulets of another blue metal. These cables pulsed with the same light as the rest of her surroundings.

It was this blue light which had calmed Clara. The soft sensation of the tidal light hypnotized the schoolteacher and as she stood in the strange craft she could feel her mind wander. A cool breeze ambled around her face and her pulse slowly joined to the beat of the ship. 

_A child with him – that's fate I suppose. That's it now._The breeze gently grazing Clara stopped. _Well he is handsome. Smart too. Very understanding._Clara noticed a large hand clasping her waist. _I wonder if he slow dances._ Clara closed her eyes as thick soaring strings filled her ears rebounding across the metallic surfaces of the ship. Frank Sinatra's unmistakeably smooth voice sung into her ear and began to sway with her.

His hand on her waist and her arm raised in perfect poise the pair turned a few delicate steps out of the warmth of the ship into the rising snow. Flakes began to fall and collect on the man's hat. Clara brushed a few off and giggled for underneath the shadow of the hat's brow were two deep red pools, eyes out of darkness.

Clara smiled and danced off into the landscape with her unmistakable Frankie.

The Doctor was for once, speechless. Upon entering the main chamber of the ship he had expected a grand hall of sorts - perhaps a large table and a collection of fine art works surrounded by a few hard light holographic heads of state all soften by a blue glow. Instead the room was a pulsing cold azure and bare. The table was there as expected but was more akin to an operating table of forty foot. Resiem sat on a tall wire chair in the middle of the table and beckoned The Doctor to join her.

"Where are all your works of art? Hardlights?" The Doctor sat beside Resiem who towered above him and grabbed what looked like an apple from the solitary bowl upon the table. Before he could take a bite he noticed it's rotten and festered flesh. "Food?" The Doctor threw the apple across the room and with a hard thump it smashed across the floor. "You guys are famous for your spreads. I want a refund – This is the worst cruise I've ever been on."

"You are petulant are you not?" Resiem let out a soft laugh. "Alas you have not come at a good time. I am currently repairing this vessel for departure from this planet and as such have not prioritized holograms or sculptures."

"Oh I see, well your engine is in perfect working order – what I saw of it anyway."

"Yes I heard you scanning with that primitive sonic device." Resiem reached out a large hand and The Doctor begrudgingly placed his sonic in the palm. Resiem looked at the device, paused and threw it across the room. The Doctor stood and ran to pick his faithful tool up and save it from the rotted apple's stench. "To some souls sustenance has greater value than knowledge." Scowled Resiem.

"To some souls a rotten apple isn't known as sustenance." The Doctor pushed the sonic into his pocket and crashed his palms into the side of the table. "If you break that all I've got to hand is a lipstick. Now if you'd please tell me what happened then I may be able to help you." The Doctor relaxed and sat opposite the giant.

"There was a disagreement."

"With?"

"The Supreme Council of Andhera, the fools who made themselves responsible for my homeworld."

"Come on, you can tell me about it bud. There's no secrets between friends." The Doctor snarled.

"I did not agree that our planet's accumulated wealth be invested in 'tourism_'_." Resiem's voice turned bitter. "And as such I was exiled."

"Please don't get me wrong here but, you guys are famous for your leisure industry. I've been on a few tours myself." The Doctor leant forward and whispered to Resiem; "The one you do right on the gravitational wave of a white dwarf particularly amused me." Resiem leant forward an inch from The Doctor's face curving her large frame.

"And did you enjoy the frittered wealth of my people. Did you enjoy countless works of sculpture and scripture? How about a feast carved from the breast of an endangered mammalian?" Resiem's voice began to grow sharp. "My world is a victim of it's own development. I'm sure you know of our species' needs."

"Blue light – yes." The Doctor recoiled.

"Not just any blue light, Doctor. We need the pulse." Resiem relaxed in her chair. "Our planet was polluted, damaged. _Repairable_ but damaged. The composition of our atmosphere changed and the usual supply of blue light refracted through our ionosphere deteriorate. Instead of investing in research or resolving the issue The Supreme Council elected to divert a majority of funds to establishing distinctive tourism experiences which would double as outreach missions trying to find a new source of equally powerful blue light."

"And let me guess – your senate's investment was wrong in your mind."

"Blue light had already been manufactured and generated for the masses as you can see from my ship's interior." Resiem's face trembled "However, with little to no funds left there was no way to police regulation of the light's supply on my planet. The rich gained control of the light sources and purchased the land on which the cyan shone brightest." Her fist smashed upon the table. "The poor were denied access to the light and were left to die from malnutrition in the streets."

"What did you do to get exiled?" The Doctor placed his hand softly on Resiem's clenched fist.

"I abused my position as ship's captain to sell off, piece by piece, some of the works of culture trusted into my care." Resiem stood from her chair and gestured around the room. "As you can see I was very successful. I gave the income to a few of my contacts back on Andhera who used the wealth to purchase blue light generators for public use."

"Didn't you think someone would notice they were gone?" The Doctor smirked.

"I had planned to replace them, but my forger turned out to be just as untrustworthy as The Council." Resiem rested her fist on the metallic blue wall.

"They ran off with the fee?"

"No Doctor, they turned me in."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Clara awoke and felt a chill across her chest. She opened her eyes and was blinded by the bright sun above her. Hands slow to respond she used all her strength to pull herself up from the frosty ground of the Siberian tundra and realize she was in the middle of nowhere. The familiar blue box shape of The TARDIS was untraceable across the expanse of white around her; there was no trace of Resiem's ship either. She pulled herself to her feet and clasped her arms to her elbows – the chill was setting in.

"Doctor!" Clara roared. "Anyone?"

_Calm it Clara. No need to panic. You're just lost. You've been lost before and you've certainly had more imminent danger than frostbite._Clara turned around on the spot. _No landmarks, but the sun is still high so not much time can have passed. How did I get this far in so little time? Where's my phone?_She reached deep into one of the fur coat pockets. _Let's pray for fourth dimension 4G. _She ripped a glove from her hand and frantically tapped the device_– does Google Streetview do Siberia? Of course not._ Clara instead dialled The Doctor's Number.

"Hello you've reached The Doctor. If you're calling it's obviously an emergency but I'm afraid I'm probably attending a more pressing issue. Leave a message if you think you're still in need." A tone sounded.

"Doctor," The girl paused. "When I find you I am _so_ making you change your voicemail message." She hung up the call and threw the phone in her pocket.

_Better get walking. The smart thing would be to look for my own footprints. Oh wait, it's been snowing, great. What now?_It was then that Clara noticed a reflection in the distance. A short lively sparkle glistened and the sound of a jazz band swung across her ears. _I've got to get a better taste in music and that is a good enough sign for me. Strange alien ship here I come._

Clara took a few leaping steps and noticed the chill once again.

From a short distance, shielded by the snow, a figure watched the human make start her journey.

"He has doomed so many of my people Doctor, I do not care about myself." Resiem lead the Timelord through another corridor of pulsing blue into a room which was clearly the bridge. This room was extremely well maintained, dowsed in blue light still but also plastered with active displays and bleeping screens. In the middle of the room was a large holographic landscape of the ship's surroundings. Amongst the relatively flat bed of snow was the distinctive box shaped TARDIS with peeking dome.

"So, why come to Earth? You're not just hiding; there are plenty of rocks floating around in space for you to choose from." The Doctor sat in an upholstered chair with a direct view of the holographic survey. "They really don't have much of value here."

"There is an anomaly on Earth I wish to observe."

"Of yes- what is that then? Their requirement to always be within arm's reach of a coffee shop or just the way in which they like to create awful remakes classic films? " The Doctor reached out to an illuminated panel and pressed a button. "Maybe it's because Earth is just a good hiding place."

"I had to find somewhere Doctor." Reseim moved her hand over the holographic display and the image rearranged itself to display a vivid light show. "The Aurora Borealis, as they call it, provides several opportunities for my species." She moved swiped her hand again to reveal a technical blueprint for a small circular device. "Currently the blue light which my people depend on naturally occurs through a chemical reaction in our atmosphere but I believe if I can manufacture a series of gravitational field generators I can place them in orbit around my home world and recreate this effect." The Doctor reclined.

"It's a good plan but how do you intend to provide the constant solar storms such global auroras would need?" The Timelord pressed another button. "Oh, and have you accounted for Earth's unique atmospheric conditions."

"Yes Doctor. Although it is against my principles I wish to borrow something from these humans and I intend to do so without asking." Resiem shifted the display to an image of two large cylindrical containers which appeared to be slowly filling. "Two chambers filled with Earth's purest water. One charged to create positive ions, the other negative. When I introduce the two into Andhera's atmosphere along with my gravitational generators I will kick start a process which will recreate the auroras." Resiem sat and stared into the heart of the hologram. "And your friend Doctor, what is your plan for her?"

"Clara, oh yes – I'd began to wonder where she'd got to." The Doctor pressed another button seemingly at random and witness as the hologram shifted a live feed of the surrounding areas. Amongst the snowy scene was a small figure slowly moving back towards the ship and TARDIS. "She's always wandering off this one. She'll be back soon."

"And your other friend Doctor." Resiem gestured at the display.

"I don't have another friend." The Doctor leant into the hologram and focused his old eyes. Trailing behind the slow moving figure was a much taller figure. Each step Clara took was mimicked by an elongated frame which lurched and craned but always at a distance from The Doctor's Companion. "Well I won't worry; maybe she's been walking in nature."


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Clara's legs grew heavier and heavier as she trekked through the snow laden land. The cold was winning a fight against the fur coat she wore and she could feel it grasping at her extremities. Every few minutes Clara picked up her head to focus on the ship which she was slowly closing in on.

_I really want a cup-a-soup. There better be a kettle on this ship if not I'm right back in the TADIS._ Clara stopped to take a breather. _Can't stop long old girl, serves you right for calling all those rain checks on the local fun run._Clara noticed the sound of her breathing was not quite in sync with her lungs - as she exhaled she heard a distinctive intake of breath. _Just take a nice deep breath and don't worry, maybe even hold your breath a bit just to be on the safe side._

Clara took a deep breath and held her lips tight.

A warm exhale of unfamiliar breath swam over Clara's shoulders. The teacher froze.

"Don't be afraid." Said a voice from behind the companion. "I'm not one for aggression."

"It's right behind her can't we do anything?" said The Doctor, attempting to bash a few more buttons. "You have an emergency teleporter I know it – I've had to make use of one on a similar vessel."

"I do Doctor, but I'm afraid they are in such close proximity that the pair would be inseparable and we run the risk of transporting the unknown creature on board also." Resiem aligned a green crosshead over the Clara and the being. "She means a lot to you, I too know how that feels." She pointed towards a button under the hologram. "If you wish to run the risk, I will not stop you however, if that creature jeopardizes my mission I will not hesitate to eliminate any threat including you."

The Doctor with no indecision pressed the button. With the motion the green crosshair turned red and the whole interior of the ship dimmed only to return to full luminescence within a second.

"The teleport is complete Doctor, they will be in the main chamber." Resiem hastened out of her chair. "Quick."

"No need to tell me."

Clara felt her insides turn as she fell forwards into the bright blue beam which had appeared before her. She felt the creature attempt to grab at her leg, it's needle like fingers ripping at her boots but she fell further than expected and harder. Below her there was no longer a soft bed of snow but a hard metallic floor. The blue glow had but dimmed as she reopened her eyes and was a soft navy tone.

"Clara don't look behind you and come towards me." The Doctor was stood in just a few feet from the girl beckoning her through a door way. "Come on."

Clara felt the warmth of the floor and a familiar sensation came over her. She was in the ship again. The pulse was there and once again strangely alluring. She pulled herself to her feet and took a few steps towards The Doctor. Behind her was another familiar feeling, the feeling of imminent danger.

"Don't offer me a hand then." Clara cried.

"Doctor, I would advise you to advise your friend to pick up pace." The soft tone of Resiem's voice, although new to Clara was recognisable. "I would also advise that whoever it is behind her take off that cloak."

Clara indeed picked up speed.

The creature behind the retreating girl moved a single arm from under it's white cloak. The hand which had previously grabbed her was dishevelled and frail. Long tender fingers and entwined veins flowed towards a face that slithered out from underneath it's protective hood.

"You don't recognize your own husband Resiem." The figure spoke slowly and stood to reveal himself an Andheran, although a brittle and broken one. Clara turned as she reached The Doctor and tried to resist his deep red eyes.

"Sacci." Resiem recoiled. "What happened to you?"

"I followed your trail here." Sacci fell towards the wall. Resiem pushed herself in front of The Doctor and Clara just outside the door's frame. "Don't mind me I just need to borrow some of this." He tapped the wall as it flashed the all too acquainted blue of Resiem's ship. "Haven't had any real supply of this for a long time."

"When did you get here?"

"Not long ago about a month after you. You see after tracking you off of Andhera my ship began to malfunction. My blue light generator failed just as I crashed onto this planet and I have had to sustain myself on the infrequent lights in the sky."

"You've been here a month?" said The Doctor as he ran to Sicci's side.

"Doctor…" Clara called. "Be safe."

"Yes but I've only just managed to build myself a distress beacon." The Doctor pulled out his trusty sonic and performed a preliminary examination of his patient.

"He's in a bad way can we turn up the lights in here?" The Doctor called to Resiem. "Resiem, lights?"

"Yes of course." Resiem walked towards a panel on the wall and flicked a switch illuminating the chamber to it's full grandeur.

"Unfortunately Doctor, although you seem to have a grasp of yourself in this light your companion may not, but thank you." Sicci moved his head in an effort to find comfort. "The trick to having a good time on an Andheran ship is to _always_ have the lights on."

"What does that mean Doctor?" Clara said.

"I don't know exactly – care to enlighten me Resiem?" The Doctor asked.

"To increase sales we simply created a pulse of light which would induce vivid lucid waking dreams. Nothing harmful." Resiem reclined in a chair from the grand table. "The only side effect is the extremely addictive nature of the pulse."

"Clara close your eyes." The Doctor's voice was deep so Clara did as she was told. "Sicci, you need to know your wife isn't all that bad."

"All that bad – what are you implying Doctor?" Resiem's voice was deeper than usual.

"This ship, isn't yours is it Resiem?" The Doctor stood and turned to look into Resiem's emerald eyes. "A captain would be trained to align a teleport module most effectively in case of emergency. If Clara and Sicci had not jumped they would not be here."

"I merely made a mistake." Resiem hesitated.

"Yes you could – or you could be a liar." The Doctor stepped closer to Resiem. "When we arrived you made quite a distinctive statement that _we are not like you_."

"Well you are not." Resiem shivered and picked up an apple "I am very observant."

"I propose to you Resiem that you heard your husband's distress call and were already observing him. I also propose that your husband is the true captain of this ship and that you are _his_ forger." The Doctor stepped to within a foot of the giant. "There's no shame in having a change of heart." He placed his hand upon hers and the apple she clenched in her fingers. "I think he may be willing to forgive you if you tell him what you've been up to." The Doctor pulled the apple from her hand and put it back onto the table. He turned to Sicci. "Your wife has been researching a way to save your home world in retribution for her sins and they look awfully viable."

"Is this true Resiem?" Sicci's voice grew stronger. "You've seen the error of your ways?"

"Yes husband." Resiem stood and stepped towards her spouse. "My sources told me you had escaped custody and I picked up your distress call a few hours before The Doctor arrived." She knelt before her husband and offered him a hand. "The money is safely hidden; we can still use it to help our people." Sicci grabbed her hand and pulled himself to his feet. The two giants stood side by side as two obelisks shrouded in blue. Resiem offered her arms as an embrace and Sicci accepted.

Sicci smiled in his wife's arms unaware of the blade she had produced behind his back. The Doctor, before it was too late, noticed the blade's shining edge and called out for her to stop, but she had mad her decision.

Sicci slumped to the floor once again in his blue blood stained robe.

"Clara keep your eyes closed and walk towards my voice." The Doctor said in a hushed tone. "Now." Clara stretched out an arm and stepped forward.

"Worst sat-nav ever." Clara snapped.

"Doctor, you have no need to fear." Resiem pointed her bloodied blade towards The Doctor. "Unless you are scared of course in which case I would say – _revel in it._" Resiem swung her head back to laugh and as she did The Doctor grabbed Clara's outstretched arm and ran.

Clara felt the pull of The Doctor's familiar hard grip and ran with him. Unaware of her surroundings she tried to imagine what she had seen of the ship before but was lost in a world of Frank Sinatra and blue mist. The floor was slippery under her moistening boots and her body heat quickly rose in the warmth of the vessel but she had no choice but to run she had no idea how close Resiem was. Her thick coat suddenly seemed like a poor choice of attire but a quick knock to the elbow assured her the padding was necessary.

"I'm more breakable than you please be careful with me Doctor." She cried. The Doctor took no notice. "What are we running from?"

Unbeknownst to Clara the Timelord was once again fiddling with his sonic screwdriver.

"Resiem killed her husband, stabbed him in the back. I'm just looking for a red setting on the sonic."

"It's cheaper than a divorce I suppose." Clara slipped as she spoke. "Can't I just open my eyes for one moment?"

"No and enough lip, Sicci was a good man." The Doctor pulled on his companions arm and threw her out in front of him. "Keep your other arm on the wall and run forwards." Clara stopped. "Do it." The girl huffed and ran.

Clara's fingers slid along the wall with ease, each and every facet stirring her imagination for impossible paths she could take. She noticed her hand and face grow colder as she continued down the corridor.

"Doctor." There was no reply. "Doctor! The exit is up ahead." Nothing. She ran and felt the abrupt break in the wall's structure. She wrapped her hand around the opening and pulled herself back into the cold. Metres from the ship she allowed herself to open her eyes and turned to the ship.

There was no sign of The Doctor only the untamed blue light now bursting from inside the vessel. Clara stepped back further and admired the height of the vehicle but kept in mind her ever closing distance to the TARDIS.

"Doctor! Come on." Clara howled at the wind. Then there was a noise. A metallic churning crying from the ship. Louder and louder it echoed around Clara' ears and she stood in amazement as the heart of the tower began to crumple like paper. The metallic sheets which stood so unyielding a few moments before twisted and curled. The tip of the tower fell forward crashing into the side of itself and the base ripped away from what was revealed to be the rest of the ship, buried deep in the snow. "Doctor." _Still no reply and no sign._ The sides of the monolith cracked and turned inwards like a burning sheet of paper and with no warning an explosion plumed out of the lower left rivulet.

That was when Clara felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Did you miss me?" said The Doctor. Clara turned and saw his smirk.

"You idiot!" Clara kicked the Timelord in the shin "You ran out before me?"

"You were slowing me down, what can I say?" The Doctor's smirk turned to a more genuine grin with a fanfare of growing explosions.

"You better have a better explanation than that tough guy or I will slap you silly."

"Resiem had on her ship a series of prototype 'gravitational field generators' intended to be used to 'save her planet'. Well that's what she claimed assuming I was nothing more than a stupid human but to my trained eye they were obviously small gravity bombs. I ran out here to get a more accurate schematic from the TARDIS and locate the devices" The Doctor kicked the snow about his feet. "I love it when they show off their masterplans."

"And Sicci? He obviously worried you enough to teleport me in there"

"He saved you Clara, from yourself." The Doctor clasped his large hands on Clara's shoulders. "Out in the snow he was behind you, shielding you from an oncoming blizzard. Without him you would be dead."

"He grabbed me in the doorway. I thought he was Frank Sinatra."

"And let me guess, you waltzed off into the snow with old red yes. Well, when people ask what happened here we'll stick with your story? Come on. These bombs are going to go off big time."

The pair slunk back to the door of the TARDIS and watched as the ship tore itself apart ripping chunks of metal from it's own body and then pulling them back in. The final explosion came as a blue beam landed some way away in the distance.

"She'll get by like Sicci did." Clara stepped into the TARDIS and removed her coat.

"And maybe that's more than she deserves." The Doctor closed the door. "Let's go."


End file.
